Her solution to a stressed out day
by CorpusMaximus
Summary: Summary: Lucy was tired from yet another mission that didn't go so well. Would Loke be able to soothe her stressed out nerves? Warning! Slight M.


Summary: Lucy was tired from yet another mission that didn't go so well. Would Loke be able to soothe her stressed out nerves?  
Warning! Slight M.

Disclaimer: Fairytail is totally not mine. All part of it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

"I swear, I really need to start going on solo missions to earn extra money else, I wouldn't have any money to pay the rent at all!" Said Lucy as she stomped on the ground on her way home.

She and team Natsu had just finished a mission today. It was supposed to be a simple one, them requiring to collect certain ingredients for the brewer, the one who gave the request. The job was to go to the Albino grove and pick coffee beans that would be used to brew Mr. Gavino's arabica coffee.  
When they reached the grove, they were confronted with a few monsters that were easily dealt with by Natsu. Unfortunately, one of his fires burned the coffee beans, releasing an intoxicating aroma. Natsu went berserk at the scent. He started charring the beans just to intensify the aroma.

'Havent he smelled coffee before?!' Lucy thought helplessly.

After Natsu's charade, most of the beans were now unusable. They were badly burnt by Natsu's fire.  
In the end, they brought Mr Gavino a few beans that can hopefully still be used. It was few, so the reward was not given in full.

"To think it an easy mission, I shouldn't have invited them to this job." She said as she entered her home.

" I want to take a nice relaxing bath, I need it after this stressful mission." She stated as she was undressing herself.

When Lucy was done, she went to her room to watch television. It was newly bought, worth around fifteen thousand jewels. It comes with a convenient case that can block off certain magics. To her absolute relief, it can resist fire.

'Whats in tv today?' She thought to herself while skimming through the channels.

Then Lucy suddenly shifted to one that shows two people having casual sex with each other.

'Wha-what is this movie'! Lucy blushed as she found herself getting sucked into the scene.  
As she watched the two suck faces,  
Her legs started to shift. An unusual heat was pooling in her. She started skimming her white posh legs, going up and down consistently.

One hand went inside her shorts, and started touching her string underwear.  
Soon, her hand went down and she started feeling herself. She was really glad she had shaved herself today.  
She licked her fingers and it went down to her core again. Lightly stroking it, going up, down and in circles. Pressing on her clit, and going in and out of her hole.  
She was enjoying it along with the sexy sounds the couple in tv was making.

"Ah yes there" Lucy softly murmured to herself.  
Soft Moans can be heard throughout her apartment. As she was pleasuring herself, she can't help but think that this would feel a whole lot more sensual if she had someone, rather a man do this to her.

She was going on in her ministrations when Loke suddenly appeared.

"Princess I need to in-"  
Loke was stunned. His princess was right in front of him. Legs spread wide, her lower body was completely exposed.  
He stared more and saw that she has one finger in her, playing with herself. He looked at her face which was beautifully adorned with an extremely red blush.

"Loke!" She exclaimed as she quickly removed her hand and covered herself with her blanket.

"What are you doing here!" She cried

"Uhm. Yes, I was.. Um about to tell you something...But i guess I came at a bad time?" Loke said, unsure of how to deal with the the extremely awkward situation.

"Loke..." Lucy was embarrassed! Her first time doing this and she was caught! Although she was embarrassed with herself, she can't help but think...  
"Loke come here."  
"Lu-Lucy?" 'Is she drunk?' He thought.  
"Loke come in bed with me"  
"Are you sure Lucy? Do you know where you're going with this?"  
"Loke... Please. Pleasure me"  
"Lucy! I- "  
Loke was cut off by Lucy's plump lips crashing into his. She was desperate, she wanted to do this so badly, to do it with someone.

She pulled and looked at Loke in the eye. Eyes dimming with lust*  
"Loke... Fuck me."

With that, Loke's hesitation went away. He grabbed Lucy by the head and kissed her.. Hard.  
He licked her lips for entrance to which Lucy readily agreed. Their tongue smashing and rolling** inside their mouths.  
He pulled at her hair, and started licking at her white neck. He kissed it so temptingly slow, leaving red marks in his path.  
"Loke ahh please,"  
"What Lucy?" He said through her skin making her tremble once more. He wants to hear her, begging for him.  
"Loke.."  
He licked and sucked her neck more harshly making her cry out.  
"Ahhh! Loke... My tits please, suck it"  
He smirked and brought a hand to her shirt. He slowly removed it over her head and unclasped her silk bra.  
"Lucy, you're so beautiful" he sexily murmured as he brought one hand to her smooth tits.  
As soon as he came in contact with her tits, Lucy cried out arching her back and pushing her boobs to his hand in the process. She was so sensitive and every touch sent tingles to her core.

"I love it that you're so sensitive to me Lucy." He said as he circled a finger around her pink perky nub.

He was toying with her and Lucy know it. But she was enjoying it too much to care. She wants his lips on her tits so badly. She grabbed his strawberry orange hair and brought it down to her chest.

Loke chuckled at this. She was so adorable like this. He never would have thought Lucy and him would be together, having sex.  
Being the gentleman he is, he licked her nipples and sucked it. Earning a moan from his beloved.  
"Mmm Loke more. Suck it harder"  
He obliged bringing his other hand to stroke her white mound while he play at the pink nub in front of him.

Lucy was completely overwhelmed with this. How could something feel this insanely good? She was trembling, heat continually pooling in her core.  
She let out a sharp cry when he felt Loke's fingers stroking her nether.

"Princess, is this ok? Is it good?" Loke asked as he pushed one finger inside of her hole.  
"Ahh! Mmmh" she moaned out loud. Holding onto her pillow for support as Loke's finger slowly go in and out if her. She was so wet, his finger sliding easily through her. He put in another finger. So two fingers are now pumping in and out of her.

Lucy by now was moaning and crying softly. It was so damn good! But she wants more. Her wanton side wasn't satisfied just yet.  
Unconsciously, her hips started moving rhythmically, riding his fingers in its slow movement. Encouraging him to do more.

"Fuck Loke. Faster ah!  
Please!"

But Loke was still doing it slowly.  
"Princess" he whispered in her ear.  
"Do you want to know what would make you feel better?"  
"What.. Ah! Loke..."  
"This.."  
He mumbled as he dived in straight to her core. He stopped inches from it to appreciate it and look at it in wonder. It was already so wet and so tense from his fingers.  
"Lucy, be good and let me taste you.."  
He slowly brought his face to her core and licked it.  
" Ah! Fuck Loke! Ah!"  
Lucy by now was holding to her bed for her dear life.  
Loke kept it slow, circling his tongue around her clit, savouring his beloved's taste. He was picking up his speed, smiling to himself as Lucy spread out her legs more. She was making it so clear that she was loving it and Loke was not one to disappoint.  
He moved faster, his tongue going up and down her clit, roving her insides, pushing in and out of her hole.  
Lucy screamed out.  
"Ah! Yes Loke there! There! Ah! Fuck!"  
She burst at his tongue, her juices flowing out of her. Vibrations pulsing through her.

Loke was suprised at this. Who would have known that Lucy was a squirter?  
After Lucy's outburst, he looked up to check her. She was panting, obviously tired from the recent excursion. Aware that this was her first time, he asked,  
"Princess, do you want to continue?" While looking at her straight in the eye.  
"Hah... Hah.. Yes, but... I feel so tired Loke."  
"That's normal Lucy, I'm just that good"  
Lucy harrumphed at this.  
"You are so cocky Loke. But um.. How about you?"  
Loke was confused. What was she talking about?  
"Me?" He asked.  
"Yeah.. I bet you're still hard... Does it hurt" She asked as she stroked the hard bump in his pants, but not without blushing furiously.  
"Ahh Lucy."  
'Was that Loke?' She thought. He moaned! So that does mean touching him makes him feel good? She continued her rubbing till Loke brought a hand to his pants.  
"Lucy i'm sorry but..." He said as he unzipped his pants and brought down his underwear, revealing his large hard cock.  
"Is that..." She left her sentence unfinished as she touched his dick. It was so long and hard.. And so tense. She enveloped it with her hand and started moving up and down. She was roving through his whole length.  
All the while, Loke was in heavens. His eyes were glazed over. He brought his hand to back of her head and pushed her to his tense cock.  
"Lucy, please. "  
This time, Lucy was confused. What was she supposed to do?  
"Lick it" he instructed.

So she did. Concentrating while licking him. She started at the top then she let her tongue slip down to his balls. She slightly pulled his balls and licked it too. It was soft. She sucked and played with it with her tongue.  
"Ahhh yes Lucy that's it. Now put it in your mouth" he pleaded.  
Lucy hesitatingly put his whole thick cock in her mouth. She sucked her cheeks and moved up and down. Ignoring the gag reflex coming out of her. She hummed and sent vibrations through his cock. She was slowly enjoying his dick. She brought a hand to his cock and started sucking him more vigorously. Unaware that Loke was reaching his limits. She was totally immersed in pleasuring him that she didn't notice him.  
She was brought back when she heard him shout. So she looked up to him with her dick still in her mouth.

"Ahh! Lucy! I can't" he said as he did his release, shooting liquids into Lucy's mouth. Lucy was enjoying his release. She opened her mouth as she let some of his splash onto her face. When he was done, she swallowed it. Reveling at the taste.  
"Wow Lucy.." He panted. "That was... Intense. You were so hot Lucy.."  
"Yeah. You taste so good Loke" she blushed.  
"But Lucy, that was just foreplay.. All of it was just oral. We're not finished yet" he said while smirking mischievously.  
"What! No Loke!" Lucy visible paled, she started shaking her head left to right indicating her disagreement. While crying crocodile tears.  
Loke smiled warmly. His beloved is such a cutie.  
"I'm just kidding honey, let's just continue this some other time" as he enveloped his Lucy in his arms.  
Lucy smiled. She will never forget this day.

'I'll just worry about everything else tomorrow' she thought as they drifted into sleep.

Hawwwt! Want more?  
But its just a oneshot ;)  
A/N first fanfic! I want to try out writing stories with exciting themes  
Was it good? Don't worry, criticisms are welcome. Although please make it mild so as not to break my ache breakie heart. Trololol. I wanna earn friends and co-writers here XD  
* do eyes dim when your are horny?  
** smashing and rolling. Haha hope that line didn't ruin the moment.  
*cue angelic music*  
Please comment! Ohhhhh!  
Let me feel how good it is to have a comment. Trololol~~


End file.
